1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a medical x-ray system of the type suitable for conducting procedures and examinations.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Medical systems are known which include the basic components of an x-ray tube that emits x-rays and a radiation receiver that are arranged at a C-arm, a stand that supports the C-arm, the stand having an arm that is rotatably mounted at one end so as to be rotatable around a stationary axis, and a holding device carrying the C-arm, which is rotatably mounted at the other end of the arm, and a patient table.
European Application 0 670 145, for example, discloses such a system. The mounting of the stand, including an isocentrically structured C-arm with an x-ray tube and radiation receiver enables a horizontal displacement of the isocenter along the patient table. The arm of the stand at which the C-arm holding device is arranged is rotatably mounted at a fastening component, which is rigidly mounted at the floor. This fastening component and the rotational axis around which the arm is rotatable are disposed such that the rotational axis lies outside of the center line of the examination table, i.e. the rotational axis is laterally offset relative to the central longitudinal axis of the table. Although the apparatus described in this reference enables a horizontal displacement of the isocenter, which is the intersection of an imaginary line between the x-ray source and the radiation receiver and the extension of the rotational axis of the holding component, such displacement is only possible on one side of the patient, i.e. the stand can only be displaced from the left side of the patient, for example, due to the laterally offset arrangement of the stand. A rotation of the stand at the other side is not possible. This is problematic because access to the patient from the side on which the stand is located, is of necessity only possible in limited fashion. The support at the floor is a further access impediment, since the fastening component that is arranged at the floor and the arm also proceeds near to the floor and thus can be in the way.